


All He Could

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie needs comfort, but what can he give?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Could

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Kissing Meme](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/877519.html) currently being held at my Dreamwidth

As shattered as she had been by the events of the last few days, Nick knew that Natalie would find comfort a hard thing to accept. He wanted to reach out, wanted to give her something to hold onto, yet... he could never give her all she wanted or needed.

Still, she turned her face up, and the tears at the corners of her eyes were too much to ignore, causing him to lean in and kiss her softly. It wasn't a promise of further; it was a statement of now, and what he might have wished for.

She accepted it as all he could give.


End file.
